


Jealousy, Always Jealousy

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [6]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I probably got the characters completely wrong, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, M/M, Old Fic, Pre-smut, this is seriously the only fic I've ever written for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Yuuri is no longer surprised by Wolfram's behaviour, but Wolfram is definitely surprised by Yuuri's...~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Fandom Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Jealousy, Always Jealousy

Yuuri sighed, and face-palmed, in resignation. He and Wolfram had just returned to the palace after a political dinner, in which Yuuri had – unfortunately – had to be very pleasant with a woman who he privately thought should lay off the chocolates, for the sake of her skin as well as her dress size. His beautiful fiance had been grumpy with him all night, mumbling 'cheater' every time he was sure no one else would hear him.

Now at last the dinner was over and it was just the two of them in Yuuri's private chamber, and Wolfram was once again wearing that pink nightie. The blonde was also still in a grump.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said, breaking the tense silence. "I don't know how you could think I was interested in that foul woman, but for now I'm going to just ask you one thing."

Wolfram, still pouting, turned his head ever-so-slightly and cracked open one emerald eye, signifying that he was listening.

"What will it take for you to trust me, and stop calling me a cheater?"

Silence reigned, and Yuuri thought that Wolfram would ignore the question as stupid. Releasing another frustrated sigh, Yuuri did up the last button of his blue pyjamas and climbed in to his side of the bed between his quilt and mattress.

"You could show _me_ some affection," Wolfram said at last. His voice was quiet, but the rest of the room was silent, allowing the soft words to echo back.

Yuuri sat up in bed, the quilt pooling at his waist.

"Frankly Wolfram, after our engagement, I'm hesitant to do _anything_ just in case it has some meaning that I'm not aware of because I didn't grow up with your traditions. Back where I grew up, if I behaved to anybody as I did to, for example, that hideous woman earlier this evening, I could be called polite, and nothing more. I in no way deliberately flirted, and anybody who knew me as well as I think you should by now, would have recognised that I barely restrained myself from pulling away from her in complete disgust," Yuuri explained, the slight barb at Wolfram no entirely unintentional.

Once again Wolfram was quiet, and Yuuri truly hoped that the beautiful man was taking in what had been said this time. Slowly the blonde moved under the covers on his side of the bed as well, curled up and with his back still to Yuuri.

"What is flirting like there?"

"Compliments, witty jokes, light hearted teasing, particular types of touches, standing a bit closer than with anybody else that isn't family, but done is a certain way, and about certain things. It's a lot more complicated than that, and I never really got the chance to practice," answered Yuuri, turning to rest his weight on one arm while he stared down at his fiance, curled up away from him on the bed, a sight that had Yuuri feeling a cold pang in his chest. "But flirting is just about letting someone know that you find them interesting, something that comes before becoming a couple, and certainly before anything as serious as an engagement. I know some girls who will flirt with five guys all at the same time. It's kind of embarrassing to watch, seeing how meaningless it is to them."

Yuuri watched Wolfram carefully as he spoke, noticing the way his green eyes darted back and forth as he considered what was being said, sometimes chewing gently on his upper lip in frustrated contemplation. The dark teenager had begun deliberately learning to read the other boy's expressions when, some years ago, he had finally come to terms with, not only the engagement, but how he had grown to feel for his fiance. Though Wolfram frequently claimed to see through Yuuri's actions and speech, it was actually Yuuri who was more observant of Wolfram.

"Wimp," Wolfram said at last, finally expressing something to Yuuri over how he thought of the matter.

Yes, he was, and he knew that, but honestly Yuuri was really sick of hearing Wolfram say that to him. Largely because it had become Wolfram's way of finishing a conversation, hoping to distract Yuuri with the insult. Worse, it usually worked. Yuuri had been waiting for it this time though, so he had a response ready. He grabbed Wolfram by the shoulder and forced him onto his back while Yuuri stayed above him.

"Yes, because I'd hate to find out that I am insulting someone, or committing some atrocious sin by doing _this_ in company," Yuuri stated, with a growl to his voice, immediately before leaning down and pressing his lips to Wolfram's.

Wolfram's green eyes were filled with confusion as they locked with Yuuri's dark ones. The kiss wasn't a very good one, but the lips tasted good and when they parted slightly, closing over his bottom lip, Wolfram decided to just enjoy the sensation.

"Or this," Yuuri whispered against Wolfram's mouth, dragging his own lips over his fiance's chin and down his neck, gently nibbling with his lips only as he moved down that pale skin. "Or this," he growled quietly as he brought one hand to Wolfram's hip and ground his own pelvis just to the right of the crux of Wolfram's legs. "I expect someone would be upset if I did all this while I'm supposed to be discussing trade agreements or peace treaties," Yuuri stated as he raised himself on his arms – planted now on the bed either side of Wolfram – so that he no longer touched the blonde in any way.

Wolfram was panting gently, and his green eyes fluttered open to reveal dilated pupils.

"You're right," he gasped. "You definitely would be in trouble if you did that with other people watching."

Yuuri nodded, hoping his point had been thoroughly made.

"In private is another matter," Wolfram added, a hunger swirling in the depths of his darkened gaze as one of his surprisingly strong hands forced Yuuri's pelvis to once again make contact with his.

Yuuri smiled, and kissed Wolfram's lips ever-so-lightly before grinding down again, smirking when the blonde moaned in bliss at the sensation.


End file.
